All Of The Help For Tycoon Simulator
What "is" Tycoon Simulator Tycoon Simulator is a really fun ROBLOX game. The short way of saying it is TS. You can gain money, get sapphires, diamonds, rubies, multiplier, cash, Ultra Multiplier and Stars. The way to get money to by spawning a tycoon or someone dropping/donation the cash to you. Tycoon Simulator is basically a simulator that is about tycoons and stuff. Money Money is the 'ONLY' way to start the whole game. Money can be used for Multipliers, upgrades and donating (if you want.) You can gain money from your tycoon, other people, server and even multipliers (same as Ultra Multiplier.) This is basically as much information as I can get. Multiplier Multiplier can be earned from Multiplier Donation Bags, Squares, server donation multiplier and cash. Multiplier gives a permanent boost to your money. It increases it by 0.1x every 1x multiplier you get. It is really easy to get and pretty useless if you have over 25x Ultra Multiplier. Ultra Multiplier Ultra Multiplier is one of the best sources in TS 1. It can be used for many stuff. There is too much stuff I cant even list is here. But I will though. Rubies Sapphires Diamonds Square Power Swords Tycoons Tags Well. That wasn't that much stuff but okay... Okin can also give some Ultra Multiplier too 100x Ultra Multiplier - 250 Emeralds Super Ultra Multiplier Rain - 2500 Emeralds (Please don't get. Its not worth it) 500x Ultra Multiplier - 1250 Emeralds 1000x Ultra Multiplier - 2500 Emeralds You can also get Ultra Multiplier From The Premium Shop 2000x Ultra Multiplier - 175 Robux 4000x Ultra Multiplier - 325 Robux 10000x Ultra Multiplier - 600 Robux Tags I played back when trillionares were cool 2017 Player Level 100 Player Level 200 Player Level 300 Player Level 400 Player Level 500 Emerald Master Ultra Emerald Master Ruby Master Sapphire Master Diamond Master Donator Alpha Player Bacon Hair Spy Master of Masters Boss egg hunter Spheres You have a chance of getting spheres based on your level when Hyper Fever starts. You can also get more chance of spheres dropping when a Hyper Fever starts from the Ruby Upgrade. You also can get the Hyper Fever chances of happening also by a ruby upgrade. It costs 20 Rubies. Spheres can give Ultra Multiplier or Square Power. You have a tiny chance of dropping spheres from your mystery bag (if you get it from the ruby shop) when its at level 10. The chances of dropping it from your mystery bag every level after 10 is about 1% more chance of spheres dropping. Every player level you get or have increases it by 0.1% dropping from your tycoon when a Hyper Fever starts. When a Hyper Fever starts you need to click your tycoon yourself to drop the spheres. The max amount of chance you can get of dropping spheres from your tycoon per player level is about 50% Spheres are a really rare type of source in the game. Spheres are almost the most rarest source in tycoon simulator! (Now that's a good fact!) Squares Squares are basically a red square with the ROBLOX symbol on each side of it. It can only be dropped from stars, your tycoon, your mystery bag or the gamepass (if you don't have mastery level 5 you can get it) Squares have a max of 777 times of getting it (Press the 'Square' button on the right of your screen) It can be over 777 but only eared from spheres (Go up to Spheres to see how to get it) Player Level Player Level is basically your player level that increases some of your stuff by 1% each level. Player Level increases the Percentage of all your stuff except for Square Power, Special Super Upgrades and Mastery.